1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device that controls driving of a motor such as a servo motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A servo driver has been known before, which can perform processing corresponding to a control instruction acquired through non-real-time communication. Moreover, a control system of a servo motor where this servo driver communicates with various external devices is known.
For example, Patent Document 1 in the following discloses a motor control device, and a control system communicating with a motor control device console that displays a motor driving condition of the motor control device. Also, Patent Document 2 discloses a servo motor driver, and a control system communicating with a Programmable Logic Controller (PLC) connected with an external information processing device such as a PLC device via a network. That is, a servo driver including multiple communication interfaces is known.